mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Zimelda Zemeckis
: "She stood there, at five foot eight, with that loathsome silvery-blonde hair, pressed polo neck and this ministerial, twisted smile that said far too much about her. Then she spoke; it was a satirizing debonair of theatrics that sent shivers down the spine's of all who heard." ''- An impression of Zimelda. '''Vice-Chancellor to the High Courts Professor Zimelda Zemeckis '(b. 20th November 1970) is a Pure-blood British witch and Potioneer who was raised in the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea, London. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1981 and 1987 alongside Hannah Jane Fischer, Seung Hightower and Blanche Ipswich, and was housed in Slytherin. She was introduced to Hogwarts as of November 2021 as an appointment by the Wizengamot. She was referred to in an article published by the Daily Prophet in 2016 as the most notorious chancellor of current times. Donning gilded grey's and golds, she now teaches at Hogwarts as a Potions mistress and governor, with inquisitorial rights over the discipline applied at the school. This appointment was established when in 2021, a student of Slytherin house was taken to the Wizengamot courts after alleged murder attempts. During this hearing, Zimelda disagreed with the judges decision to imprison the child, causing the High Judge to send her there. However despite this swift denouncement, she is highly distrusted by her colleagues within the castle. Due to her dark past and outrageous ways, she is believed to be part of a scheme to overthrow the school. ((OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise obvious/allowed. Always check in IM first if you wish to mention, or allude to anything detailed below.)) Biography Early Life She was born to parents Monty and Griselda Zemeckis (née Satin) in the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea. Monty was a short and balding wizard who inherited several shares and businesses and her Mother, Griselda, a striking dark-haired woman who worked within the British Ministry of Magic under the Improper Use of Magic department, and later as a governer of Hogwarts. The House of Zemeckis is an old one, dating as far back as Tybalt the Terrible, a dark wizard from the 10th Century who's name might appear in some history books. Somewhere around the the 1930's, however, Cantankerus Nott, another dark wizard, conceptualized a pure-blood directory known famously as the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The Zemeckis name, along with many other pure-blood families, was discluded from the final version after prompt disagreements over the sterility of their bloodline. Indeed, the Zemeckis were a dishonest family, filled with liars and unrelenting aristocrats who owned several shares throughout Knockturn alley, acquired through force. They are rumored to still have shares in Cobb & Webb's, The Coffin House and Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. However, the ménage had several more up until 1990 when the Ministry released many of their existing shares, claiming the legitimacy of the contracts were desperately illicit. This flourishing network of businesses, including the Zemeckis inheritence, meant that Zimelda was always well looked after. Her bedroom was a magnificent display of brilliant black and emerald greens, with guilded drapes and ancient-old portraits worth thousands. Her outfits were always lavish, and her possessions well appointed. Though she rarely saw her father and mother. Monty was normally indisposed, handling illegal trades, and Griselda busied with her Ministry work. So Zimelda, in all her freedom, and all her things, found solidarity in her independence. The Satin family were estranged and seldom spoken of. Their bloodline consisted of countless Half-blood's and Ravenclaw's. The most famous member of this side of the family was Psychic Satin, a national radio and book personality who fooled Britain into thinking she had the gift of the sight. It is unknown whether or not Griselda, Zimelda's mother, maintained relations with the family, though it assumable that due to her marriage to Monty, did not. The Household also utilized the servitude of House Elves, as did many Pure-blood families. The only existing House-elf, still bound by magic to serve is Beastie, Zimelda's personal drudge. Life at Hogwarts She was the thirteenth student called upon during the sorting of 1981 and The Sorting Hat placed her into Slytherin. She was initially quiet in her first year, having spent the majority of her childhood isolated from other children. However, by the time she reached her second year, found herself at the core of a rather nefarious gang. She was good with words and wormed her way to the top, manipulating, threatening and scaring anyone who came into her midst. This was her skill. Like a spider, she reeled them in one by one, then injected them with venom till they became her cronies without even realizing it. As the years went by, she acquired various skills, particularly in Potions and Apparation. The Slytherin Head of House was known for his nepotism, though arguably had good reason to mark Zimelda as one of his favourite students. Despite her schmoozing, she had during her initial years passed all of her Potion's O.W.L's with Outstanding's, and was accepted to take N.E.W.T.S. She eventually started a club of her own, originally a group of eight that eventually became a simple trio. It is unknown what sort of potion's they created together, though it is plausible to assume it was felonious, regardless. She attended Hogwarts alongside Hannah J. Fischer, Seung Hightower and Blanche Ipswich. Hannah and Seung were a year lower than Zimelda, and Blanche was a few years higher. This difference in age meant that they rarely traversed each other, if only in passing through corridors, but is an interesting fact all the same. Her appointment to prefect came to no surprise at all after years of pruning the HoH. She was always a performer, who roused a debonair of silky theatrics, always adamant and resolute with her ambitions. She never demonstrated any physical strength, or bullied those of other houses for the sake of it: she was calculative, cunning and inaudibly dangerous and exerted her power in the hallways of Hogwarts at every available opportunity, till her last two years when she suddenly lost interest, having bigger plans in mind. Life after Hogwarts Little was known about what became of her during the years of 1990 and 2000. She remarkably reappeared in 2001, and became one of the Ministry's most feared Wizengamot members, under the desirable post as Vice-Chancellor to the High Courts. It was often presumed that she was a relentless supporter of Voldemort during the ambiguous decade. In 2015, these rumors resurfaced and instead of being labelled as a supporter of the Dark Lord, she was instead accused as being one of his personal Death Eaters. Though this was never proven and was slated as an exaggerated rumor made to discredit her name (and shunt her from the Ministry) created by jealous opposition. However, in 2022, February 9th, Headmistress Hannah Jane Fischer released this information to the students of Hogwarts, confirming it's authenticity. Zemeckis' denied the accusations, hissing that they were mere lies. She launched a Hex at Hannah, causing her grave injuries, one's that could only be treated at St. Mungo's. Her rise to glory came after years of careful execution and planning. She was at first a Ministry advocate, and then soon slid into the Wizengamot, till her inevitable ascension to VC. In this position, she was relentless and imprisoned hundreds of Wizards and Witches, on a national scale, thus gaining her trust with the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. In 2015 she attended the court hearing of convicted fraudster and radio personality Psychic Satin and swayed the opinions of the jury, declaring that Selina Satin was "lost in a state of manic despair and poverty". Satin was freed from the courts, however the backlash was incontrovertible. An article was released some days later, slating Zimelda as an injurious pig-woman who used her powers within the courts to free, what was discovered to be, a distant relative. She worked along side Hannah J. Fischer, who at the time was an obliviator and later a rep. for the International Wizarding Committee for Great Britain. Though only usually brief, Hannah would have experienced fast hand just exactly how outrageous Zimelda was in her Professional zone. Zimelda worked alongside Judy Dorchester, the High Judge of the Wizengamot for many years. The two were present during the 2021 court hearing of Helena Arlet, a Slytherin student who was trialled for attempted murder. It was here that the plot between Zimelda and Hogwarts truly began. She denounced the ruling of the High Judge and made a suggestion that the child needed guidance, rather than imprisonment. This inevitably lead to her appointment at Hogwarts as a Potion's Mistress and Governer, with inquisitorial rights over the discpline of the students. The original Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Madame Seung Hightower, has yet shown any chagrin over the positioning of this adjacent official. She has since brandished a new syllabus for her subject of speciality and has also introduced a Potions Club often referred to by its members as "The Circle." Magical Abilities and Skills Potions Zimelda is notorious for her skills and abilities in Potions. She is currently the Potions Master at Hogwarts and runs a coven of practice, referred to privately as the Circle. Defense Against the Dark Arts She is unable to create a corporeal Patronus, perhaps due to a lack of happy memories. Dark Arts It is presumed that Zimelda has skills in this field of magic for a number of reasons. The speculation surrounding her ambiguous "missing decade", and her likelihood of being a supporter of Voldemort, and also her relation to the Zemeckis and Satin families, ill-famed for their dark pasts. Apparation She is highly skilled in this field of magic, having demonstrated the ability countless times during her lifetime. There is a black-vapor quality to her apparation, one of the many reasons she is thought of as an ex-Death-Eater. Animagus She is a registered Animagus and can take the form of a Green Pit Viper. Possessions Wand Yew wood, Dragon Heartstring, 11 1/2 inches, Rigid. Beastie A mangled and clumsy House-elf, bound by magic to serve Zimelda until the day she dies. Ministry of Magic Wizengamot Uniform A black velvet uniform, with an accessorized hat and badge. Jewelry Box Kept in her office, it contains dozens of fanciful ear rings, as well as some other secret items hidden beneath it all. Relationships Wizengamot Members Barbarity Bogtrotter A knockturn alley business owner and renowned trader, who has recently opened up a branch in Hogsmeade. They are friends of a little over twenty years, and are rumored to have split shares. Barbarity, unlike Zimelda's demure, is profound and outspoken, with a very harsh south-london accent. She usually insults people before she properly greets them, though this is always in banter. It's plausible to assume that she and Zimelda are friends only because of their businesses. Headmistress Hannah Fischer Zimelda thinks that Hannah is, "Merely a woman of many insecurities." There is a distrust between the two, but nothing absolutely malign. They may have known each other during their time at Hogwarts, though one might assume due to their core houses, were not friends. They then worked closely together within the Ministry, meaning Hannah would have had a first-hand experience at what Zimelda was like in her professional zone. Helena Arlet The accused murderer that she saved from Azkaban, now forever in Zimelda's debt. There is a common agreement between the two, a bond that remains unspoken, yet unambiguous. Keeping Helena out of Azkaban makes her one of Z's cronies. Cassandra Middles An enthusiastic Gryffindor who has caught the attention of Zimelda on more than one occasion. She remains quietly suspicious of the girls friendly manner, but continues to congeal to her ongoing compliments and pleasantries. Cassandra was also the first ever student to be invited to the Potions Club. Behind the scenes *''Professor Zimelda Zemeckis'' is a character portrayed by ishwaristing Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *She was created to help flesh out a plot within Mischief Managed, that is currently ongoing. The Wizengamot court-hearing was actually enacted on Sim, though the character Zimelda did not actually appear at Hogwarts till a month later, when Headmistress Fischer returned from a scolding at the Ministry. *The Potion's Club was inspired by the Slug Club, and follows similar fundamentals. *The name Zemeckis was taken from the director Robert Zemeckis, who fashioned the film "Death Becomes Her", my favorite picture and one that I draw a lot of inspiration from. *Zimelda was taken from the name Imelda, but has no definitive meaning. The name Imelda however originates in Spain and has the meaning, "Powerful Fighter". * She originally had brown hair whilst the character was in production, and so those who attended the actual enactment of the court hearing on the sim would have remembered her this way; hair-coloring potion's were introduced to her back-story to explain this change in appearance.